A red pair of boots costs $$7$, which is $7$ times as much as a blue sweatshirt costs. How much does the blue sweatshirt cost?
Solution: The cost of the red pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the blue sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$7 \div 7$ $$7 \div 7 = $1$ A blue sweatshirt costs $$1$.